Ses baisers
by mangafana
Summary: Oscar repense aux différents baisers qu'elle a reçue alors que son regard se pose sur son mari, qu'elle aime profondément. Couple surprise avec Oscar, je ne dis rien de plus.


Titre : ses baisers.

Auteur : mangafana

* * *

Alors qu'elle contemplait son jardin par la fenêtre du salon, Oscar faisait un bilan de sa vie.

Elle n'avait que 40 ans mais elle avait été bien remplie.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant son mari jouer avec leurs enfants. Il eut un éclat de rire qu'elle entendit jusqu'ici et elle souri en voyant ses lèvres bouger.

Ses lèvres, elle les aimait …

Quand elle y pensait, toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu affaire qu'à des hommes qui l'avaient embrassé de force. Aucun n'avait tenu compte de ses sentiments ou de son avis. Sauf son mari. Tous les autres n'avaient agis envers elle que comme un objet à posséder mais son mari l'avait toujours considéré comme une femme et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était marié avec lui. Parce qu'il la respectait.

Son premier baiser, ça avait été avec André. Il s'était jeté sur elle, un soir, sans signe avant coureur. Cet incident aurait pu déraper en une chose bien plus affreuse mais heureusement, André s'était arrêté. Oscar n'avait jamais parlé de ce soir à son mari. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se mette en colère et n'en veuille à un mort.

Ensuite, elle avait reçu un baiser non désiré, mais aucunement violent, cette fois-là. Elle avait juste été surprise par la petite bouche mouillée du dauphin Louis-Joseph qui l'avait embrassé par surprise et lui avait déclaré son amour. C'était un amour innocent d'un enfant et elle n'avait pas non plus parlé de ce baiser à son mari parce que c'était son secret. Son moment privilégié avec un enfant parti bien trop tôt.

Le dernier à l'avoir embrassé de force avait été Alain de Soisson et elle devait avouer ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Il allait faire un acte inconsidéré et elle avait juste été là pour le retenir. Dans le feu de l'action, il l'avait collé au mur de force et avait posé ses lèvres rêches et dures contre les siennes. Heureusement, André était arrivé à temps. Elle n'en avait pas non plus parlé à son époux parce qu'Alain était sans doute encore vivant quelque part et que son mari était assez jaloux pour lui demander réparation s'il le croisait. Elle ne voulait certes pas qu'ils se battent pour elle.

A part ses trois hommes, il y en avait eu d'autres qui avaient raillés autant qu'ils avaient désirés sa féminité. Certains prétendaient même qu'ils le faisaient ou la violentaient pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était une femme. Comme si elle n'était pas au courant. C'était bien parce qu'elle était une femme que les hommes la regardaient de haut et dénigraient son commandement. Alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était douée pour ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était née et avait été éduquée pour commander.

Et bien sur, il y avait cet homme dont elle aurait VOULU qu'il l'embrasse, Fersen. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Trop accaparé par son amour pour la reine. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été amoureuse de lui. Il était un idéal masculin qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre et elle s'y était accrochée parce que son cœur de femme avait eu besoin de ressentir cette émotion. Mais c'était juste un amour de jeunesse.

Elle avait bien sûr été véritablement amoureuse une fois. André. Après son acte de violence envers elle, elle n'avait pas pu le chasser de chez elle. Il avait été à ses côtés depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Il faisait parti d'elle. Et elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait été dévastée lorsqu'il était mort en ce 13 juillet 1789.

Ce soir là, elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était effondrée dans son lit et elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne s'était réveillée que 3 jours plus tard, dans son lit, sa mère à son chevet la soignant. Elle avait été prise d'une forte fièvre et avait déliré pendant 2 jours avant de rester calme et de respirer à peine le troisième jour. Sa mère avait cru qu'elle allait mourir.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, on lui avait expliqué que le lendemain de la mort d'André, la bastille avait été prise avec l'aide de ses hommes, menés par Alain. Cette prise symbolique avait signé le déclin de la royauté.

Ce jour-là, son père, le fier général de Jarjayes était venu la voir et l'avait supplié de lui pardonner. Il l'avait également supplié de quitter la France et de prendre sa mère et grand-mère avec elle. La pauvre vieille dame était inconsolable de la mort de son petit-fils mais ne vivait que parce que elle, était en vie alors si elle la quittait, elle mourrait. Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et l'avait appelé ''ma fille''. Ça y était, son ''fils'' était mort et elle allait enfin pourvoir exister comme sa nature le lui dictait.

Elle avait alors serré son père contre elle et avait demandé à ce que le strict minimum soit préparé pour ce voyage.

Son père lui avait confié une bourse pleine de pièces en or et une autre pleine de bijoux. Il lui avait ensuite confié une lettre. Une lettre de Marie-Antoinette à son frère, lui demandant de bien vouloir prendre sous son aile la famille de Jarjayes qu'elle lui envoyait et les présentant comme ses plus fidèles amis qu'elle voulait mettre à l'abri.

Oscar avait accepté cette dernière mission. Elle avait fait transporter grand-mère dans un carrosse et l'avait installée confortablement. Puis sa mère avait prit place après des adieux larmoyant avec son père.

Enfin, elle s'était tournée vers cet homme qui avait été à la fois l'instigateur de son bonheur et de son malheur. Bonheur parce qu'il l'avait élevée comme un homme et qu'elle avait ainsi échappé au mariage de convenance. Elle avait été libre de faire du cheval, de ferrailler, de se battre et de diriger des hommes et elle avait aimé cette vie. Malheur parce que si elle n'avait pas connue cette vie, elle ne serait pas morte au fond de son cœur en même temps qu'André.

Elle avait alors enfourché son cheval blanc et avait escorté le carrosse jusqu'en Autriche. Elle s'était faîte connaitre du roi Joseph II, frère de Marie-Antoinette qui les avait accueillis avec beaucoup d'égards.

Ne voulant pas se mêler à la population ou à l'histoire d'Autriche, Oscar et sa mère choisirent une maison en périphérie de Vienne où elles attendirent avec crainte et impatience des nouvelles de leur père et mari et de la France.

Et pendant ce temps, se développait en son sein le fruit de son amour avec André. Une nuit avait suffit pour qu'il lui donne un enfant.

Comme elle était très maigre et que les robes de cette époque était assez amples, sa grossesse, encore récente, ne se voyait pas. Aussi, pour profiter encore un peu de son statut de jeune fille et pour essayer de participer à un bal en tant que femme, elle s'était rendue à plusieurs réceptions pour essayer de se fondre dans la masse et voir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Malheureusement, aller au bal était encore moins amusant en tant que femme qu'en tant qu'homme. De part son caractère observateur, Oscar restait souvent en retrait et regardait les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Puis un jour, elle le vit. Lui, son futur mari. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour. Mais dès qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait embrassé la main en murmurant ''ma sylphide''.

Dès l'instant où il la revit, Victor Clément de Girodelle lui avait fait une cour assidue comme si les derniers évènements en France n'avaient pas existé. Elle avait été flatté qu'un homme comme lui, qui avait autant de succès auprès des femmes, se tourne toujours vers elle et l'entour d'autant de respect et de considération. Mais elle se refusait à répondre à ses avances pour une raison qui se faisait de plus en plus évidente à mesure que les semaines passaient. Girodelle semblait ne se rendre compte de rien aussi, un soir, elle lui avait demandé une promenade dans un parc et elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était très sensible à son charme et à son insistance mais qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas jeter le déshonneur sur lui. Immédiatement, il lui avait dit avoir bien remarqué qu'elle était encore plus belle récemment et l'avait demandé en mariage.

Elle avait refusé, bien sur. Non pas en mémoire d'André, qu'elle aimait toujours profondément, mais il était mort et il lui avait laissé une preuve de son amour en elle. Elle souhaitait l'élever du mieux qu'elle pouvait en sa mémoire. Elle avait refusé pour ne pas jeter le discrédit sur le nom sans tâche de son prétendant.

Victor avait insisté, lui assurant qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et prendrait bien soin d'elle et de l'enfant qu'il élèverait comme le sien.

Vaincu par ses arguments et par sa crainte en l'avenir, Oscar avait accepté.

Victor Clément de Girodelle avait toujours été un homme charmant. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé de force, lui laissant toujours le choix et était un véritable gentleman. Ils s'étaient mariés 2 mois plus tard. La grossesse d'Oscar n'en était qu'à son 4ème mois et ne se voyait pas encore. Son père avait fait le déplacement et avait donné son consentement. Sa mère avait pleuré de joie pendant toute la cérémonie, de concert avec grand-mère.

La famille de Victor Clément n'avait pas fait le déplacement mais avait envoyé sa bénédiction.

Lors de leur première nuit ensemble, Oscar avait eu très peur. Ce n'était que sa deuxième fois et elle craignait à la fois d'être surprise et de comparer ses deux amants.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans leur chambre, il l'avait aidé à se déshabiller et lorsqu'elle n'avait plus été vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, il l'avait tourné vers lui et lui avait demandé la permission de l'embrasser. Là seulement, elle avait senti ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois. Ça n'avait été qu'un simple touché, une simple caresse, douce et crémeuse. Fondante et sensuelle. Elle avait alors reprit confiance et lui avait accordé l'accès à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de comparer et là où André s'étant comporté en propriétaire enfiévré, Victor avait été timide et non intrusif. Il n'exigeait rien mais demandait tout et l'obtenait avec le consentement de la jeune femme.

Il l'avait alors dirigé vers le lit et elle avait été prise de tremblement.

Cette nuit-là, il s'était contenté de la serrer contre lui et de la consoler alors qu'elle faisait définitivement le deuil de son premier mari.

6 ans étaient passés, depuis cette nuit et elle souriait en regardant leur fils, Hervé, courir vers la maison. Le petit garçon de 6 ans était brun aux yeux verts comme son papa mais jamais Victor n'avait renié sa promesse et avait toujours considéré le garçonnet comme son fils. Il était suivi par leur petite fille, née il y avait 3 ans. Elle était aussi blonde qu'elle mais possédait les yeux bleus de son père. Plus pâle que les siens mais les plus beaux selon elle.

Elle senti alors une présence dans son dos et un corps chaud qu'elle connaissait par cœur se presser contre elle. Une paire de lèvre vint embrasser son cou et lui demanda :

-A quoi penses-tu, ma douce sylphide ?

-A notre premier baiser. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier notre nuit de noce.

Oscar lui renvoya un magnifique sourire par le reflet de la vitre et enlaça ses mains à celles qui lui entouraient amoureusement la taille. Elle lui dit alors :

-Je t'aime, Victor. Tu es le meilleur des maris.

-Je t'aime, Oscar. Tu es la meilleure des femmes.

Ils furent interrompus par une tornade brune qui rentra dans la pièce en courant, en riant et en criant :

-Père, mère, Antoinette a encore perdu sa chaussure !

Oui, elle avait souvent pleuré sur son premier amour, mais à présent, elle était heureuse.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Ne reviewvez que si ça vous a plu. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, ça ne m'intéresse pas.


End file.
